Survivors: Hear me scream and cry
by Shadow Maximum
Summary: Paige, Fang, Summar, Olivia, Maryse and Lily are back! Back in an all new adventure that includes GHOSTFACE! But who are the suspects? Are there only two this time? This will have Paige crying, Fang frightened and angry, Summar screaming, Olivia in danger, Maryse eating more Mexican food and Lily with a lot of blood on her hands
1. Fang and Paige

**Hey guys, I'm releasing a new story now! The new Survivors! And no, I'm not Erin Hunter, who btw is awesome. And also, starting now there will be a song at the beginning and END of every STORY, not chapter that I write, so, I just that it would be nice. **

**Vuelie-Frode Fjellheim**

_**Na na na heyana  
>Hahiyaha naha<br>Naheya heya na yanuwa  
>Anhaeawa yunuwana<strong>_

_**Na na na heyana  
>Hahiyaha naha<br>Naheya heya na yanuwa  
>Anhaeawa yunuwana<strong>_

_**Na na na heyana  
>Hahiyaha naha<br>Naheya heya na yanuwa  
>Anhaeawa yunuwana<strong>_

_**Na na na heyana  
>Hahiyaha naha<br>Naheya heya na yanuwa  
>Anhaeawa yunuwana (ha ha ya)<strong>_

_**Nuwa nu  
>Nuwa heya nu<br>Nuwa nu  
>Nuwa heya nu<br>Nuwa nu  
>Nuwa nu<strong>_

_**Na na na heyana  
>Hahiyaha naha<br>Naheya heya na yanuwa  
>Anhaeawa yunuwana<strong>_

_It was fourth grade, near Christmas, near my birthday. _

_It was probably the last time that we would go outside until the end winter, so we'd better embrace playing on the playground._

_My teacher was staying inside, which was a bummer because ever since I came to this school two weeks ago she was the only one that would talk to me in a friendly way._

_I wasn't embracing the recess, or even playing with anyone, instead I was sitting on the bench that didn't have any snow on it. _

_I saw this girl; I didn't know her name, slip into the woods that were forbidden from the kids of our school. None of the kids really knew why the woods were a bad thing, but they would always gossip; especially around Halloween, that there were ghosts and murderers in the woods. Really, it was a dumb idea to make a school here._

_I decided to follow the girl, and tell her she wasn't allowed to go in the woods, but would probably get yelled at, everyone at this school hates me._

_I followed her softly, so she wouldn't hear me and get mad, but also to see what she was doing out in the woods._

_I briefly looked back while I was following to make sure that no one followed me. _

_I heard a scream, so I rushed towards where the sound came from. _

_It was the girl. I wondered why she had screamed and fallen, and then I saw it. There was a dead guy in the woods, just lying there dead, with a mask on. I was shocked, and I couldn't remember what movie that the mask had come from, but it was a horror movie I know._

_I looked at her, and asked her if she was okay._

"_Leave me alone," she said harshly. I was taken back._

"_I don't need you yelling at me just like the other kids do, __**new kid!**__" _

"_But-"_

"_GO!"_

_I put my head down. I just wanted a friend and even people who are bullied like me reject me. Why?_

_I walked off when she said,_

"_Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I'm just in a rotten mood today. You seem like a nice kid. What's your name?"_

_I walked back, and tried to stammer out my name._

"_F-F-F-Fang..."_

_I sort of slurred the a, but at least she understood what I said._

"_Nice name. My name's Paige. Why did you follow me out into the woods?"_

"_Well, you're not supposed to be out here..."_

"_Yeah, I never really listened to the teachers. They all annoy me except for our teacher, Ms. White."_

"_Yea, she's pretty cool. Hey, you want to be friends?"_

"_Sure. Let's go back to the playground before we get in trouble."_

_We walked back, and we went into the classroom when the bell rang, but I don't remember what happened after that._

Instead, I woke up, but there was nothing interesting going on, so I slipped back to sleep, and to another dream, same school, but only one year later.

_It was the day that Paige and I really became best friends. We had always been good friends, but she eventually found these friends; Summar and Olivia, and I had been hanging out with my sisters Maryse and Lily a lot, Lily always looking off, tired, distressed, yet she was always happy with the movie series "Scream," and she said that if she had to be one slasher, she would be Ghostface, for his cunning mind and ninja-like stealth._

_It was fifth grade now, exactly one year after Paige and I first met, and we heard a disturbing scream on the playground, and it came from Paige's friend Summar. _

"_There's a guy with a gun and a ski-mask! Get the teachers! Get help! We're going to die if we don't!"_

_The guy didn't look too happy, and he was looking around the playground. _

_At last, he fixed his eyes on a set target. I followed his steady gaze to a certain girl with long, straight black hair. Shit._

_I had to something. Paige was the only person at this school that really accepted me, even when her friends would diss on me she would stick up for me. _

"_Hey you! Long black hair! Get over here, or you die! Okay? There you go, nice and easy."_

_He grabbed her by the hair, and she let out a shrill screech. I had to do something._

_I followed them into the woods, and I was hoping that he wasn't hurting her or something._

"_Hands up you little bitch!"_

_Just as it looked like he was going to pull the trigger, I jumped at him and knocked the gun out of his hands._

"_Fang?"_

_Paige's voice was scared, yet relieved._

_He grabbed the gun again and aimed a Paige. I didn't have momentum, so I couldn't really knock it out of his hand, yet I was keeping away from Paige, who was so shocked that she was standing as still as a rock._

_He kept pushing towards his target, and he fired a single bullet._

"_Paige!"_

"_Fang!" I heard her scream. Had it hit her, or had it barely missed her?_

_The gun guy was tackling me down to the ground now, and now he had trapped me on the floor of the woods_

_He had a knife too, apparently, and he pulled it out and I was helpless. I couldn't fight out of it no matter what. He was about to bring the knife down on my forehead when a bullet pierced his stomach, and a shocked look came across his face. _

_He dropped the knife, and it landed millimeters away from my face._

_I saw Paige with the gun in her right hand, looking terrified. She should be terrified, she killed a man!_

_I stood next her, and looked at the dead guy on the floor of the woods, looking exactly like that other dead guy did from a year ago._

_She dropped the gun and fainted. I buried the gun so no one would see that she killed him, by finger print identification, and I picked her up in my arms like a lifeguard. I looked at her shoulder and saw that it was bleeding. I just about fainted myself._

_I ran her back to the playground, or at least attempted to because I got tired and rested next to a tree. I started to drift asleep in my dream which I thought was pretty redundant._

I couldn't remember, or experience what happened next, because my memory-filled dream had fled, and I awoke looking at the same girl that I saved from getting killed about five years ago. It wasn't hard to believe, as she still had longer black hair, pale skin (paler) and had the same face she did last year.

She was driving the giant SUV that we were traveling across the country in.

"Hey, wake up you sleepy head. I went to a gas station while you were racked out. Have some breakfast."

She handed me the breakfast, which was packaged mini-pancakes, a Little Debbie cinnamon roll and Sunkist Orange Soda, and gave me a smile.

"Mmm. You know just my favorite life-threatening foods. Where are we going for lunch? McDonald's, to get the constipation burger?"

"Very funny. Wake up. We're almost there."

I sat up and looked out the window. I saw the white wonderland that was Denver Colorado.

"I thought you said we were almost there? We're closer to Illinois than Las Vegas, Nevada!"

"I just wanted to get you awake."

She smiled at me again, as we moved silently across the snow, preparing for the wonderful Christmas that we were going to have in Las Vegas all by ourselves as a sweet sixteen celebration.


	2. Summar & Maryse and Killer number 1

**How'd you like it? Pretty good start to a story I thought. This story focuses more on Fang and Paige, not because you know, but because the story behind how they met has something to majorly do with the story.**

"So what do you think it's going to be like in Las Vegas while we're there?"

She smiled. "I don't know," she said. "All that I wish is that it's white as my skin there. Then it would really feel like Christmas. So what'd you get me?"

We were going to swap presents and all that. Her family is pretty rich too, so we both were able to get each other like twenty presents. Can I tell you what I got her? No, because you might tell her when it's her turn to tell the story.

"I can't tell you! It ruins the whole pint of Christmas! And our birthdays!"

"Yeah, how are we going to divide up the presents? I thought that we would do ten on December 23rd, our birthdays, and ten on Christmas morning."

"Well, I thought that we would just hang out and drink some wine and soda on our birthday, and then we open up all of the presents on Christmas. There's one especially good present that I want to give you! One that you will just _love!_"

"Oh yeah? You think that your presents are going to be better than mine? I got a better one for you, how about that?"

"Yea," I said suddenly, thinking back to the dreams, and then to seven months ago when we finally had killed the murderous Chucky that was after us, and then we got a call from Ghostface. Though, we haven't heard from him since.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about when we met, then one year later." I looked at her shoulder. She still had the scar, I've seen it, recently too, just before we left for Las Vegas.

"Yea. It really hurt. I still have the mental scars too. But that was a long time ago. You got to live in the now!"

"I know. I just can't stop thinking about the call that we got from Ghostface."

"Fang, it's been seven months! Don't you think that, if he really wanted to kill us, he would have done it by now? Plus, come on! You are going to Las Veggie to celebrate Christmas! And not only that, but with me!"

She cuddled up on my shoulder once we got to a red light.

"Okay. Whatever."

She stayed rested on my shoulder.

"Fang, I'm tired. Can we switch driving positions?"

"Sure."

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

We heard it from the back. What the...?

"Hey!"

"Summar? Maryse? What are you guys doing here? We're supposed to be doing this alone!"

"I know! We know! We just wanted to see your first kiss!"

"God Summar. We're not even together! Next gas station that we are at, I'm dropping you asses off. You can go to LV but just stay away from us okay? Where are Lily and Olivia?"

"Lily didn't want to go, she was being a priss as usual, and Olivia's mom wouldn't let her go."

"Typical everything I suppose. Hey, does one of you want to drive? I'm tired and Fang's driving skills are horrible."

"Whatever."

"Sure. Summar, you drive. I just ate some mini-pancakes with syrup so my hands are sticky."

I climbed in the back, with Paige behind me and we just sat down in the open back. It sort of reminded me of the Shagon Wagon from Dumb and Dumber.

Paige leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Night night Fang. See you in the afternoon."

"Sleep tight my darling."

Summar drifted to sleep, so she couldn't drive, forcing me to get water and use it to wash Maryse's hands.

"So," she began.

"You want to be with her, don't you?"

"No! Why do you guys always think that? Like, why haven't you ever suggested that I would be with Summar or Olivia?"

"We've all seen the way that you look at her, compared to how you look at us. It's completely different. Plus, it was _your_ idea to Nevada alone. And who buys there 'just friend' twenty freaking presents that all cost around fifty dollars?"

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep."

"With Paige."

"Good_night_ Maryse."

"In the morning. Hey, you want a burrito at Taco Johns?"

In a few hours I woke up, with Paige still resting on me. My vision was very blurry, so I couldn't tell what was happening really.

There were flashes that woke me right up. It was Maryse and Summar taking pictures with their phones!

"Aww, double cute!"

"This is totally going on the web!"

"You bitches! Don't post this on any website, okay?"

"Sure, just Facebook, Yahoo, Myspace, Twitter and Instagram!"

I moaned.

Paige woke up, and was obviously tired and annoyed.

"Guys, leave us alone!"

"Oooh! She said us! Fang and Paige! Fang and Paige! Fang and- ooof!"

Something had hit the car. This was when I realized that we were parked, so who ever hit us must have been drunk, a teenager, or an old guy or was doing it on purpose.

"Oh, why do I always get involved in car accidents?" Paige moaned. Luckily (for her ), she was leaning on my shoulder, so when the car hit us, I went flying first, and she landed on me instead of the door.

We were all hurt, not badly, but enough that we all just stood still for a second holding our bruises. I caught sight of Paige holding her left shoulder, the one that had been shot so long ago by that guy.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, yea, I'm fine," she said wearily, obviously remembering what I was.

I heard a vibrating sound, and it was coming from my phone. Someone was calling me, and it said "Lily"

What did she want?

"Hello?"

"Hello Fang. Do you want to die tonight! Haha!"

"What? Who are you? What have you done with my sister?"

"She's got my sister?" Maryse asked."

"Lily?" the voice replied?

"Your sister? Oh Fang. If only you knew. Your sister is dead."


End file.
